


Yes,I do

by miaory



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaory/pseuds/miaory
Kudos: 3





	Yes,I do

一  
“唷！客官您几位？打尖还是住店啊？”听到大门被推开的声音，坐在前台桌子上随着音乐晃动双腿的松本润一下子跳到地上，脸上调整出百分百灿烂的营业笑容一个箭步冲到走进店里来的客人面前。  
“你那是哪门子的招呼啊？不好好说话客人会被吓走的哦。”前台传来一句嗔怪的提醒。  
“啊……我一个人，要一间单人房。”相叶雅纪似乎是被热情过头的员工吓到了，呆在门口犹豫着要不要继续往里走。  
“好嘞！一间单间！客人您里面请！”松本一边扯着嗓子向着前台的方向喊话，一边把相叶往里面引。  
“您好，我这就帮您办理入住手续，借用一下您的证件。”柜台里一个小小的身影说着，相叶意外地觉得这声音有些耳熟。只见刚刚还在阴影里的人走到灯光下，接过相叶递过来的身份证。  
“啊……二宫桑？”相叶借着不太明亮的灯光看清了柜台里员工的脸。嘴角微微翘起的猫唇，肉感十足的鼻头，和那双蜂蜜硬糖一样琥珀色的清亮的眼睛……不会认错的，这张脸似乎十年间都没有变过样，这绝对就是十年前那个从自己生活里不告而别的人，二宫和也。  
在对方叫出自己名字的时候，二宫和也也看到了对方身份证上的姓名，触电一般地缩回手，抬眼望着眼前的客人。  
松本一时感觉气氛不对，迅速走到柜台里面，也瞥见了身份证上的名字。  
“啊……啊！原来是二宫桑的老朋友啊~哈哈哈这不是巧了吗！”松本倒是经常从二宫嘴里听说这个名字，现在本尊就站在面前，本该是老友重逢激动万分，然而这个气氛……似乎有一些尴尬。  
“……我们这就为您办理入住。”二宫意识到了自己的失态，又赶紧截住今晚似乎激动过头的松本的话头，摆出一副敬业员工的样子，心里却一团慌乱。“为什么……为什么这家伙会突然出现在这里？”  
“二宫桑……好久不见啊！最近……怎么样？我给你写了好多信……那个……”相叶似乎是见到二宫太激动了以至于一时不知道怎么组织语言，乱七八糟地说了一些自己也抓不住重点的话。  
“您的房间是617号，坐电梯到六楼之后右转。请收好您的证件。”二宫只是埋着头不理会相叶，也不再看相叶的脸，转头对松本说：“松本，带客人去房间。”  
二宫冷淡的反应让相叶和松本两人都摸不着头脑，但在这种奇奇怪怪的氛围中为了不把事情搞得更糟总之还是二宫让干啥就干啥吧。松本这样想着，微笑着半引半拽地把一脸懵逼的相叶往客房的方向带。  
“这到底……是怎么一回事？”同样的疑惑在三人心中浮现。

二  
躺在旅馆床上的相叶脑子里一团浆糊。在这里偶然遇到二宫当然让他十分开心，但是为什么，为什么二宫不愿意和自己搭话？为什么十年前不打声招呼就突然消失？为什么年年给自己寄生日贺卡可是寄信地址却是假的？  
相叶实在是想不明白，甚至从床上弹起想要冲下楼揪着二宫问个清楚。  
“可是……他应该不愿意跟我讲话吧……”  
就在这时，房间的门铃响了。相叶走过去打开门，看到笑容灿烂的松本端着一个精致的托盘站在门口。  
“不好意思打扰了~这是入住赠送的点心和酒水。因为您是二宫桑的好朋友，所以这杯酒是二宫桑亲自调的哦~祝您有个愉快的夜晚！”松本将托盘递到相叶手上就关上了房门。不知道是不是相叶的错觉，松本灿烂的笑容中似乎还藏着一丝计谋得逞的狡黠。  
“干嘛啊这家伙……明明话都不愿意跟我多讲还特意调酒送来……是太别扭还是太害羞呢……唔啊真是想不明白！”松本送来的酒似乎让相叶脑子里的浆糊更浓稠了一些，“不过既然是那家伙亲自调的总之先尝尝看吧~”天然的本性此时占了上风，相叶盯着眼前这杯玫瑰色的液体，又忍不住发出fufufu的轻笑。

“喂！二宫！你干嘛不理那个家伙啊？不是明明是好·朋·友的嘛。”松本一下楼就以一种拧麻花的姿势趴在了柜台上，单手撑着脸质问着窝在角落的二宫。  
“……谁知道这家伙会突然冒出来啊！”二宫似乎还没有从相叶突然出现的冲击中缓过神来，一脸委屈又焦虑地蜷缩在柜台里的转椅上，有一下没一下的卷着衣角。  
“那个……你们俩之间是不是有什么误会啊？既然见面了就好好聊聊嘛~他这幅样子，说不定是被那个叫风间的家伙赶出家门了呢~这个时候如果二宫体贴地陪在他身边，说不定就能一举拿下呢~嘿嘿嘿……啊痛！”松本话音未落头顶就承接了二宫的一记爆栗。  
“不要说的我好像是那种趁火打劫的人好不好……他和风间两个人能好好的就好啦……我没关系的。”二宫的声音似乎更委屈了。  
“没关系？大哥你唬谁呢！没关系你能年年给人家寄贺卡？能把人家的回信一封封都好好收着时不时还翻出来看看？问题是用的还是我的地址？信箱都要被塞爆了好不好！！”松本就是见不得二宫这种什么事都憋在心里的样子，一把拎起角落里的一小团，让那双似乎已经蓄着眼泪的狗狗眼望着自己。“总之，人现在就在你面前，要不要把话讲清楚你自己决定。啊对了，我还以你的名义送了那家伙一份礼物。一会去617房看看吧。”  
“喂你不会……！”二宫似乎意识到了些什么，慌慌张张地摸向松本的口袋，果然摸到了一包只剩一小半的浅粉色粉末。“……你神经病啊！不要随随便便把你和樱井玩的那一套用在客人身上！我们这可是正经旅馆！！”  
“哈？好心帮你你还骂我？我明明是看你暗恋人家这么多年太辛苦了嘛~顺便说一句，这个药的效果真的挺不错喔！”松本冲着一脸震惊又担心的二宫抛了个媚眼，“事成之后记得请我吃饭~”  
“什、什么成不成的！我才不要破坏人家的幸福呢！”二宫掩在碎发里的耳朵尖又悄悄地红了。

三  
“……这房间是不是太热了点……”泡完澡后半躺在床上边喝酒边吃零食的相叶感觉自己的身体似乎在升温，于是摸来遥控器把房间的空调又调低了两度。  
身后隐隐约约传来开门的声音，相叶一转头发现身边突然多了一个人，定睛一看居然是二宫，重点是……他居然一丝不挂！！  
这……这是什么展开？？？兔子脑的容量已经不足以让相叶处理眼前的场景，只是张着菱形嘴半天说不出来一个字。  
“相叶桑……”倒是眼前这个粉白粉白的团子先开了口。“相叶桑……我好想你……”全身赤裸的二宫说着就用肉肉的小手攀上了相叶异常高温的躯体，上下抚摸着，“想……想要相叶桑……操我……”长着这么天真的一张脸却说着这么下流的话，真是让人……真是让人难以拒绝啊！！相叶咽了一口口水，想不清楚也似乎根本不想去想清楚现在到底是什么状况，就在二宫蜜糖一般甜腻的声音中迅速把自己扒了个精光，只留下内裤还压着逐渐挺立起来的肉棒。  
二宫似乎就盯紧了相叶的最后一道防线，俯身隔着内裤用肉感十足的舌头逗弄着这个庞然大物。隔着一层布料的抚慰已经让相叶难耐地发出呻吟，二宫似乎轻笑了一声，拎着内裤的边缘将相叶肿胀的肉棒释放出来。没有了衣物的束缚，相叶的肉棒挺翘着被二宫的两只小手握住，顺着柱身上下抚摸着。相叶此时已经意识朦胧，只有下身的灼热牵引着残存的注意力。二宫温柔地抚弄着相叶的肉棒，又张嘴含住了柱身的顶端。过分的温热和柔软让相叶的铃口分泌出黏腻的粘液，都被二宫的软舌灵巧地悉数回收。感受着肉棒一点点膨胀，二宫扶着硬得滚烫的柱身往嘴巴里面送去，却只能勉强吞下一半。二宫半吸半咬地对付着嘴里的肉棒，吞吐之间还不忘伸手去抚慰根部敏感的囊袋。从没被人口过的相叶实在难以忍受唇舌带来的绵密快感，更何况这个给自己带来快感的人是二宫和也——他想了整整十年的二宫和也。  
“小和……小和……我、我也好想你……我……”相叶胡乱地叫着二宫的昵称，话还没说完就直接丢盔弃甲地在二宫嘴里射了出来。  
高潮的快感和疲惫感从下身席卷而来，相叶平躺着，半眯着眼大口大口地喘着气。  
“相、相叶桑……？”床尾似乎传来熟悉的声音。相叶应声睁开抬头，双眼刚能聚焦就看清发出声音的正是举着两个酒杯站在床边一脸不知所措的二宫和也。  
相叶这才回过神来，刚刚莫名其妙的燥热和赤身裸体抚慰着自己的二宫似乎都只是自己的幻觉，而现在，真正的二宫和也正满脸通红地盯着一丝不挂、腿间还泥泞一片的自己。相叶迅速抓起被子挡在自己的下半身，急吼吼地跪坐起身，“不是的……二宫你听我解释！”  
“怎么回事怎么回事他是在……可是他为什么会叫出我的名字？难道是想着我才……”二宫似乎还沉浸在眼前香艳画面带来的巨大冲击和自己的想象中，忙转过身去不敢和相叶对视，只是慌乱地解释着“我只是进来给相叶桑送点饮料不好意思打扰了我什么都没看到！我马上就走！”  
“不要走！！”相叶几乎是吼出来的这一句把转身准备开溜的二宫钉在了原地。  
“咳咳……那个……不好意思我这个样子……”相叶似乎是意识到自己刚刚声音太大而且给二宫看到了很糟糕的画面，心里感到十分抱歉，“只是……你拿了两个酒杯上来，应该是想一起喝一杯的吧？……一起喝一杯吧，毕竟这么久没见了。”  
二宫闻声机械地端着酒杯靠近床边，被相叶一把拽过坐在了自己身边。  
“我……”似乎终于找回逻辑的相叶开口打破了尴尬到极点的气氛。“我很想你，小和。”  
“嗯。”二宫依旧低着头不看相叶，只挤出一个嗯字。  
“谢谢你每年都给我寄生日贺卡，我很高兴。”相叶继续说着。  
“嗯。”  
“我也有写回信给你，不知道你有没有收到。”  
“……嗯。”  
“既然有收到那你为什么不写回信给我？”相叶扳过二宫的肩膀，歪着头想要和二宫对视。  
“因为我……我不想打扰你的生活……你和……风间的生活。”二宫的语气委屈地像是要落泪。  
“我和风间……？”相叶一时有些疑惑。  
“和风间在一起很幸福吧，嗯只要你过得开心就好了。嗯。我只需要在远处默默祝福你们就好了。”二宫咬紧了下唇，想起相叶来信里写的和风间一起快乐的点点滴滴就一阵酸涩，抬起蓄满眼泪的琥珀色眸子望向相叶。  
“你在说什么胡话呢小和……”相叶心疼地擦掉二宫顺着脸颊掉落的泪珠，“我和风间才没有在一起呢。”  
“怎么可能……你不要骗我了。你们明明一起毕业，进了同一家公司，还合租了房子，也常常一起假期出去旅行……”二宫越说越委屈，到最后已经忍不住抽噎了起来。  
“啊是这样也没错……所以……你就认为我们俩在谈恋爱并且过着甜蜜的同居生活？”相叶看着二宫一脸认真，明明憋屈到不行还要假装坚强的样子又好笑又心疼。  
“嗯……”事情在二宫看来确实是这样，可当这句话从相叶嘴里说出来的时候，二宫不可否认地还是有些吃醋。  
“这就是我那几百封情真意切的信得不到回音的理由？嗯？啊……或许这也是那一天你不告而别然后失联好几年的理由？”这孩子居然自己脑补出了这么大一出戏，还委屈的擅自决定自己要在远处守护二人的幸福，真是天真得可爱。终于弄明白二宫是怎么想的相叶摇着头轻笑道，抬手揉着二宫柔软的头毛。“嘛……如果是这样的话小和真是体贴的人啊。可是，我和风间根本就没有在一起。而且……而且风间其实，上个星期已经结婚了！人家已经在自己的小宅子里和媳妇过上甜蜜的小日子了！才没我什么事！”  
“……真的？”二宫瞪大了眼睛，眼神中写满难以置信，却还混着一丝欣喜。“所以你们……没有在一起？”  
“没有。真的没有。事到如今我还是单身呢，那家伙可都结婚了啊……”相叶坚定地摇着头。“好啦我都讲清楚了。所以，你要不要讲清楚你为什么突然消失不见？”  
“那个……那也不能怪我……明明是你们……丢下我的。”  
“哈？”二宫今晚的发言真是让相叶头顶上挂满问号。  
“明明就是你……那天都没有跟我一起坐电车回家……而是跟风间一起走掉了。”

四  
相叶可算是想起来了。  
中学的时候相叶和二宫家住的很近，放学之后总是会一起坐电车回家，有时候隔壁班的风间也会一起。二宫自认为和相叶关系十分亲密，每天一起上学放学，周末也会一起打游戏看漫画或者吃拉面。可是不知道从什么时候起，这个叫风间俊介的家伙总是一脸天然地加入进来。最重要的是相叶和风间待在一起的时候似乎也总是很开心。唉也是，毕竟风间的温柔和好脾气是出了名的，总是笑的一脸灿烂，对朋友也相当体贴，总之从各种意义上来讲都是一个让人难以拒绝的“好朋友”。渐渐地，二宫不知道为何每次看到相叶和风间一起玩闹的时候心里总是会涌起一股莫名的酸涩。或许，在不知不觉中二宫已经认真地喜欢上了这个叫相叶的家伙。  
那天正好是6月17日，二宫和风间的生日。好死不死，自己跟那家伙居然还是同一天生日，这一点让二宫不爽了很久。这不就意味着即使在生日这一天自己也还是要被迫和别人分享相叶这个重要的“好朋友”嘛。相叶和二宫像往常一样走到车站，但是相叶却只是目送着二宫搭上了电车，自己站在月台上笑着挥手说着“路上小心”。“这家伙今天是闹哪样啊？虽然说是个笨蛋但也不至于傻到突然忘记搭电车吧？”二宫半是疑惑半是嫌弃地看着笑到满脸是褶的相叶，正想吐槽一句，下一秒就隔着快关闭的电车门看到满脸笑容跑向相叶的风间。两人似乎说了句什么，就一起笑着向月台反方向走去。二宫盯着关闭的车门，愣住了。  
“原来是这样啊……相叶是要去给风间过生日所以才不跟我一起回家的吧。……可是，上周明明约好今晚要去我家吃蛋糕的啊……”二宫越想越委屈，心里堵得慌。明天二宫就要搬家了，所以这可能是最后一次和相叶一起坐电车回家，可是这家伙却好像完全忘记了和自己的约定，跑去和那个什么风间玩，两个人还笑的那么开心……想到这里，二宫差点忍不住在电车上哭起来。  
当晚还在生气的二宫拒接了相叶打过来的28个电话，之后就和爸爸妈妈忙乎起搬家的事。变更了住址和电话，却还是没能变更掉自己对相叶的那份喜欢。“相叶和风间那两个家伙……现在应该有好好在一起吧。”几年后的平安夜，二宫还是忍不住寄出了给相叶的生日贺卡——不过二宫没有用自己的住址，而是写上了好友松本的地址。“被那个一条筋的家伙顺着寄信地址找上门来可糟了啊……我可保不准再见到他会不会忍不住把他从风间身边抢过来。”  
似乎从那一天起，松本的信箱里隔三差五就会添上新的信件。  
“拜托！你能不能让你那个朋友少写几封信？我可不想当你俩的传情信鸽！”松本再次把一沓没拆封的信甩到二宫面前时忍不住抱怨道。“我说，你要是真喜欢他，就要好好讲出来啊！这些信你一封也没回过吧？就这样那家伙还能坚持写上这么多年，他绝对也对你有意思！”松本对着小心翼翼拆信读信又原封不动地折好放回信封的二宫翻了一个大大的白眼。  
“你知不知道你现在的样子简直就是一个羞涩别扭地暗恋着学长的女高中生？”松本听二宫念叨相叶的名字简直听到耳朵起茧，对于二宫明明喜欢到不行每年都掐准时间寄生日贺卡却就是不愿意告诉对方地址电话的行为完全不能理解。  
“这样就好啦。他现在的生活也很好嘛~我还是不要去打扰啦……”二宫这句话说是在回应松本，却更像是在安慰自己。

“可是我……我那天真不是故意要放你鸽子的。”相叶听了二宫声泪俱下的“控诉”之后简直哭笑不得。“那天我……我是和风间一起去给你挑礼物啦！因为想着你马上要搬家了嘛，就不能常常见面，所以想要认真给你准备一份惊喜。……你倒好，回家之后电话也不接，整整28个诶！我这辈子都没一口气给人打过这么多电话。第二天一早上我就想着去给你送礼物顺便好好告别，结果我赶到的时候邻居说你们已经搬走了。”相叶看着面前这个眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉的、想象力过于丰富的小家伙叹了口气，将人揽进了自己怀里。  
“那你的意思是，这一大堆事全都怪我咯？怪我一个人总是胡思乱想。”还没止住眼泪的二宫听了相叶的辩解虽然解开了心结，却还是不爽的嘟着嘴。  
“怪我怪我！怎么会怪小和呢！”相叶拼命的摇头。  
“……算了，怪风间吧。”  
“对对对！就怪风间！都怪他！”  
（远处的风间这时候连打了几个喷嚏，差点被媳妇揪去医院隔离x）

五  
“啊……这样的话事情就全部理清楚了吧。怪不得我上次按照寄信地址去找你，人家说这里根本就没有叫二宫的住户，还被保安当做可疑人员赶了出来。小和还真是狡猾。”相叶抱怨着把二宫搂得更近了些，把下巴搁在他毛茸茸的脑袋上。“不过……小和喜欢我这一点还让我蛮开心的~”相叶又fufufu地笑起来。  
“我喜欢你不意味着你就可以想着我做一些奇怪的事情！”二宫似乎有些生气地推开相叶，鼓起腮帮子瞪着还赤裸着上半身的相叶。  
相叶都快忘记刚刚被二宫撞见的窘态，这下子全都又记起来了，尴尬地赔笑着把被子又往上拽了拽。  
“说说吧。刚刚都想了些什么？”二宫抹了一把眼泪，换上一副严刑逼供的严肃脸。  
“这个……嗯……”相叶犹豫着此时是实话实说后果比较惨还是打死不说后果比较惨。“我……我就是……我好像是……做了个梦……”  
“梦见什么了？”二宫步步紧逼。  
“梦……梦见……和你那什么……嗯……就那什么……小和你别、别误会！我我我不是总是这样！就今天……今天不知道是不是因为喝了点酒……我……”相叶又陷入了新一轮的语无伦次。  
“嗯？那什么？”二宫当然知道是松本那来路不明的药在作怪，却闭口不言，只是仰着脸越来越凑近相叶神色慌乱的脸，一把捧住在相叶的嘴角轻啄了一下。“是这样吗？”  
被二宫主动吻了的相叶像一只受惊的兔子，紧紧攥着被角愣在原地。  
“还是……这样？”二宫轻轻握住相叶捏着被角的手，猛地把被子掀开，相叶还挂着白浊的下体猛然间暴露在两人的视野中。  
相叶的大脑似乎停滞在当机状态，下身却仿佛率先清醒过来一样起了反应。  
“那……那个……我……”相叶似乎还打算辩解些什么，就又被二宫柔软的唇舌堵住了嘴。甜软的亲吻不一会就把相叶本来就没多少的理智榨压了个干净，更何况二宫甚至用舌头撬开了相叶的唇齿，绕着他的舌尖吮吸起来。二宫换着角度吻着相叶，双手不安分地在相叶赤裸的身体上游走。  
“小和……”相叶趁着二宫的吻攀上自己脖颈的空档终于得意开口。二宫似乎并不在意相叶要说什么，唇舌顺着相叶线条好看的脖颈继续向下，在纤细分明的锁骨上轻轻啃了一口。  
“小和……不要离开我。不要再离开我了好不好……”相叶伸手紧紧抱住了趴在自己身上的二宫。  
“好啊。”二宫停了嘴，抬头轻声回答着，顺便又吻上了相叶独特的心形喉结。二宫顺势调整了自己的姿势，跨坐在相叶的大腿上，又抓过相叶的手放在自己的臀瓣上。二宫柔软细滑的臀瓣摸起来肉感十足，相叶忍不住大力揉捏起来，又顺着臀缝探到了已然湿漉漉的小穴。相叶轻柔地用指腹在穴口打着旋，感受着温热的小穴分泌出更多的液体粘在自己手上。相叶感觉二宫似乎已经完全放松了就沾着二宫自己的体液把两根手指塞进了蜜穴。细软的肠肉一下子就咬紧了相叶的手指，怀里的小家伙发出一声舒服的嘤咛，又撒娇似的啃上了相叶的下巴。  
相叶用手指耐心地做着扩张，进进出出的手指在多汁的后穴搅出淫靡的水声，二宫挺翘的肉棒也一下下顶戳着相叶的小腹。  
“进……进来。”二宫毛茸茸的脑袋靠在相叶的颈窝里小声说道，扶着相叶硬挺的肉棒就往自己身后送，话音未落却自己害羞地红到了耳朵根。  
“那……我要进去了哦。”相叶忍不住轻柔地吻了吻二宫烧的通红的耳朵，却一点也不轻柔地一个挺身一下子就把肉棒塞进去一小半。  
“唔！唔啊……好、好大……”已经做好准备接纳相叶肉棒的二宫还是被这个庞然大物粗鲁的顶撞惊得叫出了声，哼哼唧唧地似乎要哭，却还是扭动着腰想要把肉棒吞吃得更深一些。  
相叶似乎被这个口是心非的小家伙迷昏了头，忍不住想要把他欺负得更狠一点，于是一巴掌扇在了二宫的臀瓣上。清脆的拍击声和着二宫一声淫浪的甜叫，小穴不受控制地猛然一紧，又流出更多的汁液。相叶扶着二宫的腰让他抵着自己的肉棒往下坐，直到一整根肿胀的柱身都被湿软的肠肉紧密包裹。  
相叶轻轻抚摸着二宫的脸颊，又拨开二宫脸上的碎发，正对上了一双被情欲浸湿的琥珀色的眸子。这样的眼睛流出来的眼泪都应该是蜂蜜味道的吧。  
“你倒是……动一动呀。”怀里的小家伙吞吃了整根肉棒还是不满足地扭动着腰肢。相叶轻笑一声便搂着二宫的腰用力抽插起来。上位的姿势让硬挺的肉棒进入到不可思议的深度，加上相叶耸动的幅度极大，每一次都撞进二宫敏感的花心。二宫再说不出一句完整的话，只能随着抽插的节奏发出染着哭腔的浪叫。在那些支离破碎的话语中，相叶隐隐约约地听到了自己的名字和很多声“喜欢”。在快到达临界点的时候相叶忍耐着想要抽出，二宫却急得快哭出来：“不、不要出去……全部……全部射进来……”相叶闻言又重重地顶入二宫湿热的甬道，两人几乎同时攀上了高潮，双双射了出来。  
高潮的快感绵密而漫长，相叶有些疲软的肉棒依然插在二宫体内，二宫则是搂着相叶的脖子整个人瘫软在了相叶怀里。  
“小和，我……我也喜欢你。”相叶一边抚摸着二宫黏着一层薄汗的光滑的脊背，一边吻着二宫的耳朵尖轻声说道。  
有些虚脱的二宫此时却有点感激多事的松本，和那个已经结婚了的风间。虽然想想自己纯靠想象自导自演了那么悲情的成全戏码真是羞耻，但最终结果反正也不赖。自己总算是和喜欢了很久的相叶在一起了，虽然可能晚了那么十年。  
“只有风间那家伙一个人结婚也太不公平了。不如我们也结婚吧，小和！”相叶像是突然想起了什么一样，语气中满是兴奋。  
这家伙，思维也太跳跃了一点吧！倒是先提交往再求婚啊！！二宫心里吐槽着，却不忍心浇灭相叶没头没脑的热情，挣扎着挺起身在相叶唇上又吻了一下，笑着说：  
“Yes,I do.”


End file.
